My Alpha His Alpha
by RJ Clevenger
Summary: The last 5 years had left me with no family or pack, a widow and a single mother and to top it off an alpha. I'm hoping this move will bring hope for me and the kids. I hope the choice of moving to Beacon Hills won't bit me in the ass. My name is RJ Luna I'm a widow single mother and an alpha and this is my start over.
1. Chapter 1

I will be 28 this year and in the last 5 I've lost my pack, my husband and I'm now a single mother to two cub's, but the best part I'm an alpha. A gift that I received after my entire pack was whipped out by a force I didn't know existed. A pack of alpha's. I didn't know that was possible for them all to be together like that, but saw it. Their head alpha was after my children why I have no clue. The children and I hid when they found us. We could hear the chaos going on outside of where we hid. Then we heard it the creaking of the steal door being pulled open. I held the children tight to me I could feel my son getting angry he was changing to soon I hushed him and he settled my little girl was quivering and crying silently on my left her face buried in my chest. I looked up my yellow eyes glowing. Two young boys no older than fourteen walked in the tiny room red eyes glowing. It took them only moments to spot us, as they drew closer and saw who they were coming for they stopped and I felt a change in the air. That's when I heard one of then speak; "Children?" One of them whispered. "Ethan, Deucalion has is coming for children?" The one that spoke looked shocked as did his twin. "Aidan, I'm not killing children." They both looked at me and came a bit closer. I didn't care what they said my eyes glowed and I started to change. "Hold on a minute there momma" the one named Aidan whispered to me. I relaxed but only slightly, "we will not harm you or your children, we will tell them we didn't find anyone else here", they looked at each other and back at me "We are sorry for what they did, but please leave as soon as you can, we're not sure how long he will wait before he decides to come back." I nodded slowly and found my voice "what does he want with my babies?" I ask calmly and quietly. "He's looking for the one who will become the true alpha, the one who can defeat him, we were told about the two children of the Luna pack and that they are destine for great things." Aidan said, "but we wasn't told that they are small children and that's a line we won't cross." Ethan quietly finished his brother. "I thank you both, you must go before Deucalion comes looking." They headed for the heavy door and as the exited I caught myself saying "I hope you boys get out from under his control soon." They turned and smiled and then shut the door. Moments later I could feel myself growing stronger like never before I turned and looked at the mirror opposite of me and made my eyes glow and sure enough they were red. I knew what that meant and I would need to get my children out the back way. As it all got quiet I listened closely and heard the boys tell Deucalion that they found nothing. He said they would return later that night, but what he didn't know is that we would be miles away by then. I heard their steps lead away from the house out to a car parked by the road they all for in and drive off. I waited another 30 minutes stood up the children and said "Time to go" the nodded their little heads and we headed for the secret tunnel's. When we got half way through I transformed into a full wolf. The kids climbed on my back an laid down and securely grabbed into my fur. As soon as knew they were secure I took off. We stayed on the go for two in a half years when we heard that a boy from beacon hills took down Deucalion's pack but let him go with his sight returned and lesser of an alpha than he was. Moved around for another two years and we decided that we should make our new home in beacon hills.

* * *

><p>Looks like I'm at it again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 First sight

We are now finally settled into our new home in Beacon Hills. Its just starting summer so I don't have to register Dustin and Elsa for school until the end of summer. I still can't believe they will be in the third and second grade, their daddy would be so proud. Even though we did a lot of moving around in the last 5 years they still excelled in their school work. Now we are ready for them to do even greater things. This fall Dustin want's to try out for football and Elsa want's to try out for cheer-leading.  
>It is still early morning hours this morning, it's just me and Nemo up and about the house. Who is Nemo you ask? Nemo is our eighty-five pound two in a half year old purebred American Pit Bull and boy is he a hoss. Hilarious right? A werewolf with a dog for a pet, I just couldn't tell the kids no. They had been through so much in their lives and they exceed my stipulations. I told them we could get a dog as long as they brought home A's and B's on their report card. Well they did one better they got all A's my smart little cub's. The town we lived in at the time had a few pit bull breeders and I always liked the breed so protective and loving, and I have to admit I always wanted a dog myself, but every time I asked for one I got laughed at. We went to the breeders home and there he sit, little Nemo was in the first kennel we came to, the last of his litter the little runt. He was the cutest thing I had ever laid eyes on. The kids named him right off. I asked why Nemo? They said because he is as cute a Nemo from the movie and he has been with us ever since. You would think he would shy away from us because of what we are, but no he took right to it. At night he would sleep with the kids while I made my nightly rounds in wolf form, but by the time he was one as I headed out the back door he went right with me. It was like he knew that this was to keep Dustin and Elsa safe. Oh now where was I? Oh yes, It was about 7 am and Nemo and I was sitting on the front porch looking over the 48 acres we now owned. I was drinking my cup of coffee when I heard two little feet running down the stairs. I looked at Nemo and we shared the same look that said quiet time over. The kids made fast friends with the neighbors two children like. Who was like us as well. Keisha was a single mother like me, but I had the Alpha power that she didn't and we took turns with the nightly rounds. When we first met on a nightly watch I couldn't believe I found another female werewolf that could transform into a full wolf like myself. We became fast friends like the kids. "Momma remember you have to take Nemo to get his booster and rabies shots." Dustin reminded me for the hundredth time this week. "Yes son I know, please be sure you behave while you are at Keisha's" I said to them in my mom tone, "We will" they replied. I knew they would. After breakfast and getting dressed it was nine o'clock and I hurried the children next door. "I should only be gone an hour or two, and thank you again for watching them, Nemo doesn't like to listen when the children are at the vet with us." "It's no problem honey, they will more than likely stay in the back yard most of the time anyways." she say's with a laugh. I nodded my head and headed for my SUV. I had asked Keisha the week before who was the best vet in town and she told me about Dr. Deaton, and all about who he is. Druid Emissary's are a big part of a pack. We lost ours in the mess with Deucalion. I found Dr. Deaton's office with no problem. I walked in the door with Nemo only to hear a growl come from the corner of the lobby. My eye's flashed to red, but it wasn't me who growled in return it was Nemo in which he took a full body stand in front of me. I looked around and my eyes landed on the most beautiful man I have ever seen with glowing red eyes locked with mine, but then something happened my body started to feel a pull toward this man and my face and body relaxed and his did the same. Nemo felt the difference in my body language and he relaxed as well. I just stood there starring eye to eye with the most gorgeous man have ever seen and it was like I couldn't look away. Until I heard a throat clear on my right. I quickly looked to my right to see a older man and young boy around seventeen on the other side of the counter. "Hello I'm Dr. Deaton and this is my associate Scott McCall." the older gentlemen spoke to me. "Hi, I'm R.J. Luna and this is Nemo, we just moved to town a couple of weeks ago." I respond with a smile. "Well hello Ms. Luna and what can we do for you today?" Dr Deaton asked me. "Oh please call me R.J. and Nemo here is needing his yearly booster and rabies vaccinations." I said and turned just so slightly to look in the corner only to find the man that was there was gone. "OH and I have Nemo's file from our previous vet." I said and handed Nemo's file over to Dr. Deaton. "Alright let's get this guy back in a room and get him vaccinated." He said to me and then turned to Scott and said, "Scott will you take them back and weigh Nemo and get his file ready to be updated." Scott nodded and came to the little swing door at the end of the counter and held it open for me and Nemo, We followed him to a room of to the side of the front desk and Scott asked me to put Nemo on the scale to see what he weighed. I lead Nemo over to the scale and had him sit on it. Which he did as good as ever. "Ninety pounds wow that's one big boy" Scott chuckled. I laughed and said "Ninety pounds of muscle and big babyness, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless we were in danger." I smiled a Nemo and he grinned back. "So your an alpha?" Asked me in a low tone, "Yes I received my alpha status after Deucalion whipped out my pack five years go." I relayed and a soft voice. "I am sorry he done that, you won't have to worry about him anymore, He maybe able to see now but he is no longer an Alpha and is living with what he has done over the years." I nodded my head which I what I had already heard on my journey over the last year. "Can I asked how is it that you did not join his pack and why was it that he attacked your pack?" By this time I had taken a seat in the little room and I could feel Deaton's presents close by and another one but I wasn't sure who it was. I took a deep breath and told Scott what had happened. "Well Deucalion was looking for the one who was to become the true alpha, and one of our enemy pack's pointed him in our direction because of my two children who were three and four at the time, they didn't tell him or his pack that they were only small children just what a prophecy had said that two children brother and sister were destine for greatness,in which they are are but not the way Deucalion thought they were. You see they are the product of combining two powerful bloodlines the Luna's and the Alpine's. Their father was the love of my life, Paul Alpine's bloodlines ran for centuries as well as mine and when we were married the prophecy was told. You see no one ever thought these bloodlines would ever combined, but a miracle happened when I was born, I am the first female in the Luna bloodline for centuries and they though I was cursed since I was also the only female who is able to transform into a full wolf without alpha powers and wouldn't be able to have offspring, but I do. Anyways, the children and I hid when they reached our land. We could hear chaos going on around us and then we heard the door open to where we was hiding and two young boys came in no older than you Scott, their names was Ethan and Adian. They wouldn't harm two children and let us go and that is where we are today." I finish and wipe my face I hadn't realized I had started crying. "I am so sorry that you went through that." Scott said his voice reviled sadness and anger. "OK look's like everything is in order now let's get Nemo vaccinated and you guys on your way." Deaton came in the room with a fake smile I could tell he had heard everything and was quiet upset. He vaccinated Nemo, filed out his shot records and handed them to me. I thanked them both paid and left. I was such a long time since I told someone my story and it hurt me, but not as it did before. As I loaded Nemo into the passenger seat I looked up and saw that man again watching me from around the corner of the building. I closed the car door and he was gone again. I made it back to Keisha's and rounded up my kids she didn't press me to stay she knew I had told my story after I told her I met Scott McCall. The kids and I went home had lunch and they played for the remainder of the day as I wondered who that man was at the vet's office and to hope if I would find out soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Derek Hale

By the time the kids were settled and sound asleep I put it in the back of my mind about the man in the vet's office. It was mine night to do a perimeter sweep so I was getting ready to head out the back door. I whistled for Nemo to come and he came trotting in from his bed in the living room. I asked, "You coming with momma?" He looked at me then the door and he got this look on his face that I have only seen when he is with the kids and that was his mischievous look. "What is that look for?" I asked with a grin he looked up at me and then turned around and trotted up the stairs straight into Dustin's room. "Hm odd" I said to myself and headed out the door. I transformed in the shadows of the deck and bolted off into the woods. It felt amazing being able to stretch my limbs like I used to before Nemo. I was on my third round when I caught the scent. It was the same one from the vet's office. I followed it a good five hundred yards before I came to a clearing and there he stood in the middle staring at me. I hadn't fully cleared the tree line so I transformed back into my human form and wrapped my robe around me and walked out careful just enough to clear the trees. We just stood there for a few moments taking each other in and finally I couldn't take the silence any more I had to find out why he was here. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I was met with silence frustrated I asked, "Are stalking tendencies your usual way to get to know people?" and with that I got a chuckle I was the most beautiful sound I ever heard it shot straight down my spine into my lady parts which made me fidget uncomfortably. "No, I'm sorry I was out for a nightly run and for some reason I was drawn here." Hmmm he was drawn here? by what me? no that's not possible all those stories I heard as a kid were just fairy tails no one ever really experienced this. I must be outta my mind. As I stand there fighting with my inner self he had moved closer to me. I was finally snapped out of it when he was standing 30 feet from me the static charge had hit me nearly full force but I was able to keep from it knocking me to the ground. "What's your name?" I asked "Derek, Derek Hale" he said smoothly. Hale, Hale, Hale where do I know that name. HMMMMM oh my god! "You wouldn't be related to Peter Hale now would you?" I asked in a bit of a hast and started to back up and listen and watch my surroundings closely. To which Derek caught onto "Wait! Yes he is my Uncle, but why do you look so frightened?" he asked as he cautiously moved closer. I stepped back slightly. "Peter and my husband got into a nasty fight one time years ago, it was over me, before Paul and I were married. Paul whipped your Uncle's tail pretty good and sent him away with his tail tucked between his legs but that didn't stop him from muttering over his shoulder that one day I would be his for the taking." The look on Derek's face was frighting after I told him about my encounter with his uncle. I stepped back even more only to get my foot hung on a root and I begin to fall in a blink of an eye I was mere inches from the ground but not on it. I twisted around to see Derek with his arms around me and face inches from my own. "Um" I said brilliantly I might add. He righted me and released my foot from the root it was trapped in. "There is no need to worry, Peter hasn't lived in Beacon Hills for years, and if he does come around he will have to deal with me first." He said as he finally freed my foot. When he stood up he was only a breaths away and the static bouncing between the two of use was just singing. I just smiled and looked around the little meadow. It was beautiful and right at the edge of my property line. It look's like I will have a place to come to for quiet every once in a while. I walked to the middle and sat down and looked around and then laid back to look up at the night sky. It was breath taking. "I haven't laid and looked at the stars since I was a kid." I said out loud. By this time Derek had moved closer and was sitting next to me. I rolled on my side to look at him. "Um, I over heard what you told Scott about your pack and I'm truly sorry about what happened." He said in a low voice that if it weren't for my wolf hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear it. "Thanks, but I've put it behind me so I can move on and be strong for my kids. I kind of figured it was you in there I could feel someone else other than Deaton listening, at least I don't have to tell my story again." He gave me a sheepish grin. We just laid their for some time looking at each other. "Derek, do you believe in those old ledges about kind, that there is one person out there that when the moment they meet their entire beings know that they belong together?" I asked softly afraid of what he might say. He was about to answer when I saw the signs of sun light peaking over the hills. "OH no its morning!" I scurried to my feet and ran toward the end of the woods turned and looked back toward Derek he was still where I left him except only now he was standing. I lifted my hand to wave goodbye to which he return. I darted into the woods and transformed into my wolf form, I ran as fast as I never have before and made it to my back deck before the sun topped the trees. I walked softly up the stairs and crawled into my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: He Asked For A Date

The past two weeks have been crazy. The kids noticed a difference in my attitude since my night patrol where I was with Derek. I've been trying to keep them from asking to many questions about my mood change. I felt like I was walking on air all the time. Since that night I haven't felt any sadness or pain of loss. In the last two weeks I have meet the rest of Scott's friends, Lydia and Allison are so sweet and Stile's is hilarious, Isaac is fun to be around, Scott's mom and Stiles dad have been great as well. Even though I didn't need it Sheriff Stilinski offered me a job at the police station when the kids go back to school. Last week we had a brief bump in the road. Peter Hale showed up while Keisha and I was grocery shopping, Scott and Allison were watching our kids so we could get a few hours without them. When I saw Peter my anger ignited. I was getting ready to tell him off when I realised a sudden change in Keisha and his body language it was like they were drifting toward each other. Oh my goodness it happened again but not to me to my best friend. The legend's must be true. Before they started anything serious in public I snapped them out of it. "Keisha this is Peter Hale, Derek's uncle" he reached and took her hand in his and kissed it. Her face flushed red. Then he looked at me " RJ I would like to apologies for my past behavior and only hope you can forgive me and that we can start over as friends" I could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear the honesty in his voice. "Yes I do believe that can be arranged." I said to which he nodded. "Now if you don't mind we need to finish shopping we have left out children with Scott and Allison." He nodded and kissed Keisha's hand and gave her his number before he left. They have been inseparable every since and today they are taking all four kids yes mine as well to the water park that was an hours drive away. They begged me to go but I couldn't I've been putting off deep cleaning the house since we moved it. The house hadn't been lived in for years and it needed to be opened up and cleaned out. They had been gone for about thirty minutes I had changed into clothes to clean in and set my phone on it's speaker box and hit shuffle on my playlist and the first song that came on was singing in the shower by Becky G. I cranked up the sound and set off to with dancing around the house cleaning and singing. The track changed to god made girls and I sang my heart out as I thought about Derek. It was then that I felt him. I haven't seen him since that night. Choosing to ignore his presence I continued my cleaning and singing. When I belted out the last verse "somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt, somebody's gotta be the one to flirt, somebody's gotta want to hold his hand, so God made girls" he was behind me hands on my hips lips to my ear and he whispered "he made you just for me" I completely melted into a pile of goo. I leaned back into his chest and just breathed in his sent around me. "Where have you been?" I asked. "I'm sorry my love, but I've been doing allot of thinking, but I've been close by always." My inner girl squealed at him calling me love. "Thinking about what?" I asked with a hint of worry. "Thinking about the question you asked me that night about our legends." He said and turned me to him. "Oh?" "Yes, at first I didn't think it was possible for those legend's to be true, until the day you and Keisha was at the grocery story, at first when he approached you I was angry as you were, but then like you I saw the change the connection. I knew then that it was true and that you are the one for me." He said with a smile and leaned down to kiss me. His lips on mine felt like fireworks exploding all around. He stopped before it for got to heated. "But wait if you have been around why haven't I felt you?" I asked curiously. "Because I have been far enough away for the connection not to give me away, but close enough to see and hear everything, the only ones who knew I was around was Nemo and Scott. Oh by the way Isaac was the one who broke your lamp." He said with a chuckle. "I knew it was him!" We laughed for a moment and I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine. I felt so safe and secure in his arms and his scent soothed me. We stood there in the silence for a moment until he broke it. "So what are you doing tonight?" He asks as he leaned back a little and I look up at him. "Well I think Peter and Keisha are keeping the kids over there tonight to have a slumber party, and that would leave me alone with Nemo for the night. Why?" "Well in that case would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked it didn't take me long to answer, "I would love to" he leaned down and kissed me passionately and pulled back. "Good be ready by seven" he whispered and with that he was gone. I was left standing in the middle of my living room feeling loved and yet missing his warmth. I looked down at Nemo grinned really big did a little gitty school girl dance and skipped off to my room to look in my closet and to make a few phone calls.


	5. Chapter 5 Our Date

After searching my closet, Allison's closet and Lydia's which is where we hit the jackpot the perfect little yellow summer dress. It took an hour to get me prefect but by seven I was ready. Hair done up in the perfect updo, to cute prefect matching yellow wedges. I was in the kitchen when the door bell rang. I walked to the door and opened it and there he stood in all his glory. Tight black jeans that snugged him well, a tight fitting black t shirt that showed every single muscle. He must have noticed my starting because he cleared his throat and then chuckled. "You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and took his arm he extended to me. We walked out to a sexy black 69 Dodge charger it was beautiful. He opened the passenger door and helped me get in and zipped around to the driver side. Ten minutes later we pulled up to really nice Italian restaurant. He came around to my side of the car and helped me out. We walked in and a hostess led us to our table. We ordered our food and sat and talked about everything it was like talking to someone I knew forever. I fell even more in love with him than before. We finished or dinner telling here and there. When we finished and he paid we went out to the car. We drove to the beach. I slipped of me shoes there was no way I was about to walk in the sand in those things. We walked along the shore with the warm water lapping at my feet. I loved the feel of his large hand intertwined with my smaller hand. I could feel his heat coming from him. We walked in silence for a while. We came to a stop mid way down the beach and sat down he sat down behind me and scooted me back against his chest. Feeling his warmth surrounded me like it had at the house earlier that day. Again I felt safe. He leaned his head down and rested his head on my shoulder. "I could stay like this forever" he whispered in my ear. " I could too" I replied. I tilted my head so I could look in his eye's they were such a beautiful green I could into his eyes forever. He leaned closer and kissed me I leaned in closer to deepen the kiss. I heard him moan and I pulled back of anything were to happen in public we would never forgive ourselves. I kissed his lips again chastely stood to my feet have him my mischievous grin which he smiled he knew I was up to something. "Catch me if you can." I said with a giggle and took off running. I could hear his chuckle behind me and I darted off toward the woods. As soon as I hit tree line I morphed into wolf form and ran even faster. I could hear him transform only fifty feet behind me. I zig zagged through the woods and spotted the back of the house. I could hear him getting closer so I ran even faster giggling the while way. I broke the clearing behind the house when he tackled me we rolled a bit and landed just inside the shadows of the house him on top of me and we transformed back into human form both of us laughing. He leaned down and kissed me silencing our laughter. When he pulled back I could see the happiness in his eyes as he looked me over. I never wanted that sparkle to go away. "You my silly girl, what am I going to do with you? He chuckled. I smiled and replied "love me" to which he responded without missing a beat "forever" this made my heart pound even more and the butterflies in my stomach dance. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down to me and kissed him with everything I had. When we can up for air I whispered "let's take this inside" he nodded his head and helped me to my feet. We walked to the back door where I let us in with the hidden key and we made or way silently to my room. I was going to show this man just how much I loved him.


	6. Chapter 6 One Amazing Night

_This chapter contains adult content, Beware!_

* * *

><p>We made it through the back door but just barley. Kissing, tugging, pulling, needing and wanting more. I pulled away only for a moment because I felt like I was being starred at. We was nearly in the living room at this time and I looked around and sure enough there stand Nemo in the middle of the living room starring at is with a look OK his gave that said (what the hell are y'all doing?) Derek must have looked s where I was looking because when I turned back to him his eyebrow was raised and we both started laughing. "Let's take this up to my room, shall we?" I asked. "We shell" he responded and up the stairs we went into my room and I shut the door behind us. When I turned around from the door his lips were on mine again. We stumbled and tripped and we finally made it to the bed. As I laid there spread out before him. He kissed his way down my neck, my chest and to my breast and latched his lips around my nipple which caused my back to arch off the bed and then he swirled his tongue around causing me to moan. He worked his way down my stomach to my pussy where he licked, sucked and nibbled driving me even more wild. Finally I couldn't take anymore I needed him. "Please Derek I need you inside me" I moaned. He must have heard the need in my voice because he kissed his way back up my body. Placed a passionate kiss on my lips lined up his body with mine and looked into my eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked. The only thing I could do was nodded. To which he thrust inside me to the hilt and stopped to give me time to adjust to his size when I nodded giving the OK to go he started off slow but the friction wasn't enough so I started to rock with him. The sensation was amazing. I reached up around his neck and pulled him closer so that his full weight was on me and on his next thrust I was sent nearly sky high. It was mesmerizing and when I thought it couldn't get any better he rotated his hips sending me deeper into bliss. Rocking against him a little faster and harder to which he matched my rhythm. I could feel the build up starting low in my groin. I just kept building and building then finally it released. I Derek's name digging my nails into his back as I came. I don't know if it was my screaming of his name or nails digging into his back but not long after I started he came screaming my name and collapsed on top of me. "That was amazing" I said breathlessly. "That it was and then some." Derek said as he rolled off of me I whimpered missing his warmth and the connection. "Do you think it had to do with our bond?" I asked "Yeah I think it did." Derek replied and rolled to face me and I rolled to face him. Just laying there starring into his beautiful green eyes. I loved ever bit of him I could feel it deep in my soul that he is the only one for me. I leaned in and kissed him passionately causing him to roll onto his back with me on top. We made love several times before we fell sleep tangled together.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Singing In The Shower

I woke up the next morning alone. I stated to get upset until I heard the tell tail signs of pan's clanging coming from down stairs and smelt the aroma of coffee wafting through my bedroom door which wasn't closed all the way. Taking this time I climbed out of bed and headed for the shower grabbing my phone along the way. I turned on the shower to let it warm up and turned my music player on, on my phone. As I opened the door to the shower Singing in the shower was the first song on the play list, (How appropriate) my inner she wolf amused. I couldn't help but to agree. The music played as I washed my hair and body and next thing I know I'm singing along with it. I couldn't help it I was so happy and the song fit perfect. Coming up on the end of the song I sing, "You light me up inside like the fourth of July, whenever your around I always seem to smile, and people ask me how and your the reason why, I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower, lada de lada da lada da, singing in the shower, yeah singing in the shower." I turned around to exit the shower when I let out a yelp and slipped and fell. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Derek asks as he throws open the shower door wraps me in his arms and carries me out and sets me on the sink. "Yeah, I'm OK I just wasn't expecting you to be standing there" I said with a giggle as he wrapped a towel around me. "I'm sorry for sneaking up on you my love, I had come up to get you for breakfast when I heard you singing, and when I came in here I also got a show." He said with a chuckle. I giggled along with him. I wrapped the towel a little more around me and part my legs and pull him closer to me. I kiss his lips, god they were so perfect I could kiss this man all day. (Oh yes time for round 25) My inner she-wolf was getting excited as I pulled him closer and locked my legs around him. Until he pulled away. I pouted at him. "Sorry my love but I have made you an amazing breakfast and you need your energy today because Peter called and they want us to join them for lunch this afternoon when we got to pick up the kids." he said and gave me one last peck on the lips and walked out of the bathroom. Great just what I need, to go to my best friends house all hot and bothered. UGH! I slide off of the counter dried off and got dressed and went downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen I was amazed to see the spread on the table. Waffles, strawberries, eggs, bacon and sausage links. Derek noticed me when I walked in and came around the table wrapped his arm around me and asked, "So, what do you think?" em /emI turned to him kissed his lips, and said "It's perfect" He grabbed me by the hand and lead me over to the table and pulled out my chair for me to sit. He poured me a large cup of coffee and we dug in. "So how do you feel about meeting the kids here in a couple of hours?" I asked between bits of waffle. "Um, actually I'm pretty excited. I hope they will be ok with me and with us?" He answered "Speaking of us, What exactly are we?" I ask. He looks down at his plate for a moment brow furrowed in thought and then he looks at me and smiles. "Will you be my girl?" He asked me to be his girl! It only took me two seconds to respond, "of course I will" His smile matched mine and his face shined with happiness. We finished breakfast and I looked at the clock on the wall it said 10:30 "Oh Derek you should go and get in the shower and get ready to go to Keisha's I will do the dishes since you cooked." I said, he nodded in return kissed me and made his way upstairs. It only took me a few moments to load the dishwasher and turn it on. When I was finished I turned and look at Nemo who was standing at my feet, "You have to go out boy?" I asked and he responded by going to the back door. I took him out he did his business and brought me his tennis ball. We played fetch for awhile until Derek came out the back door. "It's time to head over love." He said as he reached me. I whistled for Nemo told him to put his toy in his toy bin and inside we went. I locked the back door and followed Derek out the front. He opened the car door for me I climbed in and I was confused. Derek must have noticed the look on my face as he got in the driver seat. "What's wrong baby?" He asked, "How did your car get here? I remember we ran home and left the car at the beach." He laughed and started the engine, "We ran past Peter last night on our way here, he was out on patrol when we ran through and he went and got my car and brought it here." "OH" was my brilliant response. Derek just laughed as he put the car into drive and headed down the drive way. I would be the moment of truth, he was going to meet Dustin and Elsa I hoped they like him, because if they didn't no matter how much it would pain me I would leave him, my children come first always and forever.


	8. Chapter 8 Finally Home

For the past month Keisha and myself and the children have been away. It killed us to leave or other half but for the safety of the children we had to go. It was a week and a half after mine and Derek's date that they came in the night. It was just us girls Derek and Peter was out helping Scott figure out the new threat going on. We decided to have a slumber party with the kids so it was nearly midnight kids were all tucked in and Keisha and I was still up just chatting about or lives and the men we loved and how much they adored or children as much as the children adored them. All for kids were in the large guest bedroom on the second floor when we heard the screams. Being mother's and wolves we went into protection mode and our fans and claws came out. We topped the stairs by the last child's screaming silenced. We turned into the room to see four black creatures with glowing yellow eyes standing over our kids. I knew right away what they were. The oni, In order to protect ourselves I relaxed the claws and fangs and whispered to Keisha to do the same. Sensing I wouldn't put her in harms way she did the same. I grabbed her hand and held on tight as two of then came closer the last thing I remember is the feeling of falling. When I awoke Derek was hovering over me he looked frantic. "Oh than God, Peter she's awake." Derek said as he helped me sit up. I noticed the time said 1:30 am and I remembered Keisha and I ran up the stairs at 12:45. "The children? How are they?" I asked frantically trying to get out of bed only to have Derek block my way to keep me there. "Their fine, all of them are asleep" he said which calmed me until I looked at him and remembered he was going to be an hour away tonight so instead of wondering I just asked. "How did you get here so fast?" He smiled which confused me. "Our connection it called to me, I could feel you in trouble so Peter and I took off. We got here just as you hit the floor." I just nodded "They are looking for someone with a darkness inside them. Everyone who does not have it they will have a mark behind their ear." I said "How do you know?" Derek asked "because I did a study on it when I came across some files of my father's a few years ago." I answered. "Well I want you and the kids to go away for a few weeks until they are gone." Derek said I could see the panic and pleading in his eyes. "No Derek we are not leaving they have done their test so they will not bother us anymore." He must of seen the determination in my eyes because he didn't argue. Things were fine a few days after that until Scott called one afternoon and told is that Stiles is the nogitsune and that's when I got worried. The look on Derek's face told it all and I said, "OK we will go until it's safe." It took only an hour for Keisha and I to have or children and car packed. We stood beside the car with Derek and Peter they asked us not to tell them where we were going just to be safe. I held onto Derek like I would never see him again. It felt that way. He whispered softly that it was time for me to go I kissed his lips like it was the last time I would ever kiss him and Keisha and I got in the car and took memories of what happen that lead us to leave was fresh in my mind as we drove passed the welcome to beacon hills sign and headed for our houses. Scott called a day and a half ago to let is know that the nogitsune was gone and Stiles was back to normal, and that we lost Allison and Aiden in the process. Allison's funeral was in a few days and Ethan left with Aiden to bury him in the town where they were born. It was mid afternoon when we pulled into the drive to my house everyone was wait there for is except Derek. _(Were could he be)_ I wondered _(I don't know but I've got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach)_ said my inner wolf as she whimpered a little. I could feel it to something want right and someone better have answers. I unlocked the front door and walked straight to the kitchen I could hear everyone file in behind me and the children run upstairs. I stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen looking out the back door Keisha came to stand by me. After a few minutes I turned to face everyone. "Where is he?" I ask they all look at each other for a moment then all turn to Scott he sighed before he answered. "Kate has him" "what do you mean Kate has him?" I shriek out and turn to question Peter "I thought you killed her?" "I did to but apparently my class were in her deep enough before I ripped her throat out that the change started to happen." I was furious I wanted to screen out but I didn't want to upset the children. "Where did she take him?" I asked. "According to the Calaveras, Kate has a hide out in Mexico." Scott answered I thought about that for a moment "alright we are going to Mexico and this time I will kill Kate argent!" I could hear the growl in my voice and apparently my eyes were glowing because all the teenagers in the room took a step back except Scott. The next morning we were all piled in my SUV on or way to Mexico. This was a rescue kill mission and I had blood on my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is a treat for you all! 5 more chapters added since I first uploaded the first three. Hope you enjoy please remember to leave me a review I would love to hear what you thinks.<strong>_

_**Since I am more on my phone then the net my comments and pm's come to my email so I can read them and reply. I hope to hear from you all soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Mission

The drive was pretty easy, we had Chris Argent get the info we needed to track down his sister from the Calaveras it wasn't to hard. I had for warned Chris a head of time what I was going to do and he was OK with it. He told me to do what had to be done. We made it to the outskirts of the little rundown town she was held up in. I knew Derek was there I could feel him as well as Kate and her bereserkers, there was only two left from their little clan I had destroyed most of them when they went after my children three years back. I informed everyone how to destroy them so they knew what to do if they came across one. We left Keisha and Peter with the kids, Peter was itching to go but I convinced him other wise, this was something I needed to do and only I could get rid of Kate once and for all. We had to make it there in time. I knew what she was up to, because of mine and Derek's connection I knew exactly what she was up to. She was going to an age reversal spell on Derek to get him to trust her like he did as a kid, she wants in the vault for what I'm not sure but after tonight she wont have to worry about getting any wheres. I pulled up just at the edge of town and we all got out. "Scott you go straight though town I am going into wolf form and go in from the back, remember what to do if you come across a bereserker, and Malia watch his back." They nodded in response and we separated. As I got half way around back I could hear here, she was to busy gloating about her capture to pay attention to me. I morphed into wolf form, I rounded the next corner and saw her. She spotted me at the same time because she got and oh shit look on her face, she knew who I was and knew she wouldn't escape no matter how hard she tried. I took a step closer and let the wolf take over. There was one little secret that know one knew or knew how to do it they could transform. I knew how to control the wolf, her and I were one. As the wolf took over I heard her say _(I've got this Bitch) _as she laughed evilly I looked on inside as she took off in a full run, Kate tried to run from me but my wolf just laughed _(your not going anywhere bitch) _my wolf snickered as she pounced on Kate and in a matter of minutes she was torn to bits. Just as she finished Kate off the others made their way into the tunnel system with us. I put my wolf away and morphed back, I turned to look at the gang, who all had stunned looks on their faces. "How did you do that?" Stiles asked "I let the wolf take over" I said with a grin, "Let it take over? But don't you loose yourself if the wolf takes over?" It was Malia who asked the question this time. "Normally yes, but the wolf and I are one I can control her something no one else knows how to do." I responded. "Now no more questions, we came here for Derek now lets get him." I said as I headed down the main tunnel. My connection was pulling me in that direction. We came to a wall and the connection was humming, he was here behind this wall. From what I can tell the spell had only begun so if I get him out now there will be no side affects and the spell will stop. There was only one way to do this I'm more than likely gonna scare the pants off Stiles and Lydia. "Alright guy's he is here behind this wall." I said, "How are we gonna get him out?" Kira asked. I turned to look at them sifting only my face, eyes, and claws. "I have to call to him, our connection has started to awaken him but its not enough, Stiles, Lydia you guys might want to cover your ears." They did as told and took a step back as I did. I crouched down took a deep breath and howled with everything in me. When I stopped we could feel the earth around us shake and rattle and then the wall started to crumble. He was there as the dust and rubble settled Derek was standing where the wall stood. Red eyes blazing, he looked at everyone and his eyes stopped as they landed on me. Red eyes turned back to green, his face softened and he walked closer. Not being able to stand there any longer I needed to be in his arms I needed him to be surrounding me. I ran and jumped in his arms, he held onto me like I was in his imagination. I pulled back a little and looked into his eyes, green connecting with green. He took a deep breath in through his nose. As he opened his eyes again his lips collided with mine. It felt so good to kiss him again. We kissed like our lives depended on it. He pulled back and looked at me, "I love you so much," he said I felt the tears well up in my eyes leaned forward and rested my forehead against his "I love you too Derek, you have no idea how much," I told him the truth. "Oh I think I may have an idea" he chuckles and kisses me again. We was about to get lost in each other until a small cough from behind me alerted us that we wasn't along, laughing we pulled away and turned to the gang. "Well what are you all waiting for lets head home." I said and we all hurried out of the tunnels and church and headed for my SUV. We all climbed in with Derek next to me I put the car in drive and took off. Derek held my hand all the way back to Beacon Hills. I stopped and let our back seat passengers out at Scott's house. We waved goodbye and drove off toward home, stopping shortly at Keisha's to get the children. They saw us pull up and were out the door before I had the car turned off. We hugged Keisha and Peter, Dustin and Elsa wrapped themselves around Derek's legs. We laughed at the sight of them. They missed him about as much as I had. We loaded up in the car and headed for home. It was late when we walked in the door. The kids trudged up the stairs to bed, and after locking up the house, feeding Nemo Derek and I headed up to my room. We washed up in the bathroom, brushed our teeth and crawled into bed. I laid my head on Derek's chest and he wrapped his arm around me rubbing his hand up and down my back. We were silent for a moment, but I need to ask I wanted him with me always. I turned my head and looked into his eyes. "Move in with me" I said, it wasn't a question more like a statement. He kissed me hard and flipped us over to where he was over me. "Yes" was all he said as he devoured my body and sent me into bliss over and over again that night


	10. Chapter 10 Daddy

It's been a week since the rescue mission. Derek is finally all moved in and everything has been running so smooth he fit with us. It was like he was in our lives forever. It was the first day of school and Derek and I registered the kids three days ago and we has just dropped of Dustin at his class and met his teacher. We are now stopped in front of Elsa's class and Derek is giving her a little pep talk. It melts my heart to see him with the kids especially with Elsa she has him wrapped around her little finger. We hear the five minute warning bell and I reach down and give Elsa a hug and a kiss. Derek died the same and she skips in the door only to stop and say "bye mommy bye daddy love you" and she disappears further into the class room. I look at Derek and he has a stunned expression on his face. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the school and to the car. He was so lost in thought that he just walked around to the driver side and didn't open my door like usual. We set off for the house which wasn't what we had planned we was going to go look at new living room furniture since mine had gotten a little old and was starting fall apart. We pulled in the drive in front of the house and desk walked straight in like he was in auto pilot. I could tell he had a lot on his mind. I did to I wanted to know how he felt and what exactly it was going on in his mind. My initial reaction was happiness. She will never forget he father but by calling Derek daddy she was saying that she was ready for that next step. I walked up the stairs to our bedroom and got the dirty laundry together and went down to the laundry room. I would give Derek some time to think. Two in a half hours later the house was spotless and the laundry all washed folded and put away. I got a little idea since Derek was still in far away land. I ran up the stairs slipped into my seedy little nighty and walked back down stairs and stood in front of Derek. He was sitting in his recliner starring straight a head. I stood close in front of him and twirled around a little bit with no reaction at all. I stood there with my hands on my hips pondering for a moment and finally I got it. I ran up stairs changed back into my clothes and put on my shoes. I trotted back down into the kitchen and yelled for Nemo to take him outside. I walked out the back door and slammed it shut. Nemo knew something was up because he ran to the other end of the yard. I walked out on the middle of the yard shot a text to Scott and Keisha telling then to ignore any wolf sounds they hear in the next thirty minutes. Getting their OK I pocketed my phone morphed into partial wolf form. Braced myself took a deep breath and let out the loudest roar I could muster. After I stood up straight changed back. Two second later Derek came bolting out the for looking around frantically. When he realized there was no danger his eyes landed on me standing in the middle of the back yard with a smug smile on my face. He stalked over to me "what in the world were you thinking?" He shouted. "I was thinking that was the only way to get you out of your trance since standing in front of you in my little blue nighty didn't work" I said calmly and walked back in the house. Derek stood there for a moment rubbing the back of his of head "wait did you day little blue nighty?" He asked as he followed me into the house and Nemo right behind him. "I did, but anyways do you wasn't to talk about what Elsa said?" I asked as I say down on the counter. He came over to stand in front of me he put his hands on my hips "I'm sorry that I made you go to desperate measures to get my attention, but yes I'm ready to talk about it." He said I nodded my head for him to start talking"I feel blessed that she wants to call me that but I want to know how you feel?" He asked "I feel great that she wants to call you daddy, she will never forget about Paul but she needs a daddy Derek and the man she wants to be get daddy is you." I said he smiled and said "so be it, now about you wearing that little blue nighty, you know that's my favorite." I just giggled and he pulled me closer I wrapped my legs around him and I could feel his harding length rubbing against my throbbing heat. He lifted me off the counter there was no way we would make it anywhere else in the house. He laid me a crossed the kitchen table where we made love for two hours straight until we were interrupted by the phone. I was so happy that he wanted to be Dustin and Elsa's daddy but I felt even more proud that they wanted him to be their daddy.


	11. Chapter 11: Sunshine and Whiskey

It's been a couple of weeks since the kids started back to school. We swap days with Keisha and Peter on car pooling the kids to and from school. It was Keisha and Peter's turn to take the kids and they were talking about going to the mall the next town over and Derek decided to tag along with them.

They had been gone for about an hour I have been sitting in the living room and looking at the mess my children had left ugh I've got to get them back in a routine of cleaning as they go. Over the last two weeks watching the kids get excited about their new friends at school I got to think about the friends I left behind in the places we had lived, I missed them all. I used to talk to them daily when I left each place but from the half a country trip to beacon hills I lost my prepaid phone at a rest stop somewhere between Texas and Nevada. Being it was a cheap flip phone I didn't have the contact back up like I do now on my fancy android phone. Deciding to clean and lift my spirits I placed my phone on its dock turned on my media playlist and pressed play. The first two songs helped some but it was the third that got my blood flowing. Sunshine and Whiskey by Frankie Ballard. I picked up my step and was twirling and singing. Favourite part came up and I sang:

_I was slow driving south with the top drop down, her hair in the wind, Tom Petty up loud. You gave me that look, you licked them lips. I said, "Hang on baby, better pull over for this." I don't wanna get DWK, driving whilekissing they'll put you away._

_You hit me like fire, shot me like a bullet. Burned me up and down, no way to cool it. But every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey. It's like a bottle of Jack straight to the head. One shot, two shot, copper tone red. Every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey. _

As the last line played I felt like I was being watch so I spun around to face the front door and was shocked by what I saw. Derek stood close to me with a big shit eating grin on his face and behind him stood the people I'd never thought I would see again. Robert, Reuben and Kaitlyn all wearing the same amused smile on their faces. I squealed and ran over to give them a hug. I had miss them so much and I knew the kids had as well. "What are you guys doing here?, how long are you here for?, how did you find us?" I bombarded them with so many questions, " whoa there Tinkerbell" Robert chuckled. "When non of us heard from you in weeks we got worried and set out searching for you and the kids." Kaitlyn said "yeah we got as far as Nevada when we heard about Deucalion and figured you guys headed for well here" Robert said they all had a worried look on their faces until I turned to Reuben "It was when we arrived in the next town over that I caught your sent it lead me to your mate and your other friends and now we are here" Reuben said with a smile. I was so happy to have my friends here I hugged them all "It takes and Alpha to find an Alpha doesn't it Reuben?" I asked him. He became an Alpha almost the same way I did but his Alpha passed naturally. "So guys how long are you all here for?" I ask by this time Derek had came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist I'm glad he had or else I would be bouncing everywhere. "Well RJ we are planning on making this our home. We are each the last of our packs and we couldn't think of anything that would make us stay so we decided to go where we knew we could all be a family."Reuben said with a smile and he came over to me and gave me a big hug. "Well let's go into the kitchen and grab a bit and maybe have some coffee and catch up." I said and lead the way into the kitchen. We had all been laughing and talking when I heard the sounds of my children running into the house with Keisha and Peter and their two tagging along. Dustin and Elsa spotted who was with Derek and I in the kitchen and squealed hugging each and Dustin reach his favorite person "Kitty Kat" he bollard and wrapped his little arms around Kaitlyn he has been calling her that since the day he met her. We all just laughed. I introduced Keisha and Peter to everyone and invited them to stay for dinner and sent the children off to play. Having my old friends here with my new friends and the love of my life. Life couldn't get any better than this. Or so I thought.


	12. Chapter 12: Thanksgiving

The kids have been back in school for about two months and having our friends living in Beacon Hills has been amazing. Derek, Keisha, Peter and myself know what it feels like to finally find our kindred but seeing a mass kindred connection was something worth seeing. It was on Halloween we had set up an adult party since Scott and the other teenagers were taking all the kids out trick or treating. We had invited Breaden, Melissa McCall, some people from the sheriff's office and the hospital. Reuben, Robert and Kaitlyn showed up before everyone else and helped us finish setting up Derek's old loft for the party. We had just finished up and started the music when the door slid open and in walked Melissa, Breaden and Stiles who was annoying the fire out of Melissa he must have done something wrong. Everyone else piled in behind them. When they reached us I went to introduce everyone when I noticed what had happened Reuben and Breaden, Melissa and Robert, and Stiles and Kaitlyn had locked eyes and no one else existed. "What in the world is wrong with them?" Scott asked me with the rest of our close gang listing in. "It's called kindred connection" I said. "Meaning what exactly?" Kira asked "It means that they are soul mates the one person you were meant for." Derek answered as he came up behind me and kissed my cheek and looked at the three couples. "Um OK but someone better do something before something serious happens." Maila said "OK yes she's right, Peter did you bring those party poppers I asked you to bring?" Keisha hollard at him he nodded coming closer with one of the larger poppers in his hand and handed it to Keisha and kissed her for head before taking his place behind her. She aimed the popper toward the six of them and pulled the string it went off loudly causing the six to turn and look at us. I grinned real big and introduced everyone. Kaitlyn ended up leaving with the kids to be with Stiles to get to know him. Breaden and Reuben went off in one corner to talk and Robert and Melissa took off to another corner. They have all been together since.

Right now its the day before Thanksgiving the kids are still in school Derek and I are at the furniture store to find a couple large tables and chairs one table is for food and the other for our large family and a medium table for the kids. We are making use of the loft again since its the only thing large enough to us and I had it equipped with a second range for cooking. The two turkeys were thawing for three days in the large sink in my mud room. I was nearly lost in my thoughts when Derek pulled me back "Babe, how about this one it has that large farm table like feel and also comes with all the chairs we need and two sets of bench seats." He said reading the tag. God how I loved him we fit so perfect together. "Yeah baby that one looks great, now let's find the table for the kids and food." I said and intertwined my fingers with his, he leaned down and kissed my head. It took us about an hour to find the other two tables and it was time to go get the kids. When we got home I fixed a lite quick dinner and we settled in the living room to watch a movie. Two movies later we had the kids tucked in and was calling it a night ourselves. I wrapped myself around Derek and drifted off to sleep.

We have been at the lofty for three hours Derek had foot ball on in the sitting area and he was currently helping with the side dishes and the turkeys were in the ovens and the kids were upstairs we had turned the bedroom area of the loft into a game play room. We could hear Dustin and Elsa playing happily with their Wii. Derek and I just turned and looked at each other and smiled. We had just finished peeling and cutting the potatoes and put then on the stove to cook. I had baked my pie and breads two days ago. The turkeys only had about an hour to go and we was sitting on the couch not really posing attention to the game, but more each other Derek was acting a little weird like he was nervous about something. But when I asked him about he would just say it was nothing and not to worry my pretty head about it. He was currently distracting my mouth so I wouldn't ask him and more questions when we heard the door buzzer and we got up to open the door. It was Keisha and Peter and the kids. I directed her kids toward the stairs where Dustin and Elsa were playing and they ran off. Keisha had brought a green bean Casserole and brownies. I followed her over to the kitchen and helped her unload her things and set them out on the table and she was helping me fix up the tables and center pieces. I was watching Derek out of the corner of my eye while he and Peter talked I caught him on occasion just starring at me. "Keisha have you noticed Derek acting a little strange, like he's nervous about something?" I asked my best friend she froze for a half a second and answered "no I haven't, maybe it's just worried about how today will turn out" I just nodded my head just then the time for the ovens went off followed by the door buzzer. I caught Derek's eye and smiled as he went to the door and I turned off the ovens and pulled out the turkeys. As Derek let in the rest of our gang. I called Derek over to carve the turkeys and pile the meat in a plate. When he finished and put the plate on the table I called everyone to fine fill their plates. We all sat around the table. Everyone was laughing talking and having a good time. Derek was on my right and I looked at him and smiled. We had finished dinner made everyone to go plates because of all the left over's. I had just put the last to go plate in the fridge when I hear Derek call everyone's attention and motioned for me to come to him. "I would like to thank you all for coming and enjoying this wonderful meal with us, having you all here has put the most beautiful smile on my girls face and I can't thank any of you enough." Everyone said your welcome and then he got down on one knee in front of me I gasped, "If anyone were to tell me a year ago that I would be in love with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I would be a dad to the two most amazing children in the world I would have told them they was crazy, but here I am with the love of my life and I can't see a future with out her or the kids, RoseMary Jane Luna with you do me the honor of becoming my wife and living happily ever after with me forever?" "Yes! Yes Derek I will!" I nearly shouted he slid the most beautiful ring on my finger and stood up and I jumped in his arms and kissed his face over and over again. When we pulled apart everyone congratulated us and gave us a hug. I was the happiest woman on the planet. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Derek Hale.


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding Planning

Christmas and New years went by smoothly. It was now January 14th and Derek and I set our wedding date for June 14th. Keisha and I were on our way to David's Bridal so I could pick out my wedding dress and get an idea on my bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses. We would go back in a few weeks with Kaitlyn as well to get measurements. We had an hour in a half drive and I thought about the discussion Derek and I had on Christmas eve.

We had just put the last gift under the tree and was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. I was sitting in between Derek's leg's and he had his arms around my waist. We was just enjoy the quiet of the night. When Derek's voice broke the silence. "Baby, I want to ask you something, I've thought about it long and hard so I know I'm sure about what I'm going to ask." I turned to face him and smiled "of course I'm listening" I said he took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "I want to adopt Dustin and Elsa after we are married, I want them to share our last name and make it offical, will you allow me to adopt them?" I lean forward and placed a small kiss on his lips and answered "Yes baby you can adopt them, they love you as a father already, so making it official will put them over the moon." And with that he kissed my lips picked me up bridal style can carried me to bed.  
>I was brought out of my memories by Keisha telling me we had made it to David's Bridal. She parked the car and we got out. "What were you thinking about to hard?" She asked with a smile. I smiled think of it again, "Just thinking of the night Derek asked to adopt the kids, it just makes me so happy," I say "oh honey I bet you are nothing could be more amazing than that man of yours" she said with a giggle, we pulled open the doors and walked in and right there the first dress you see on the mannequin was my dress it was perfect, I told Keisha that it was the one and we got an associate to take it off for me to try on. I went back and put it on and it was perfect I was in love. The dress was a long ball gown style with a fitted top that had a sweetheart neckline and a blingged belt I said no more dress hunting for me. Keisha laughed at me, it only took a half an hour to find hers and Kaitlyn's dresses we bought and paid for everything and our first fitting was for two weeks away. We went into a shoe store next. By the time we was done there it was nearly dark so we headed home. Little by little each week we prepared everything for the wedding and by the end of the month invitations were sent out, caterer's pain, chairs and tables rented and everything was nearly done except our dresses. Pur fittings were thinned out for two months in between and our last fitting two weeks before the wedding. Someone along the way asked why we picked June 14th for the wedding day and I said that is exactly to the day one year that we had first laid eyes on each other and with that I got no more questions. I just hope these next few months pass by quickly.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Day

The day had finally arrived, My wedding day, these last 6 months seem to fly by. I do however remember a very wonderful Valentine's day. Derek and I weren't planning on going out that night or so I thought. Everyone was busy with their own date night with their significant other. So we had no one to watch the kids. Derek had left at around noon said he had somethings to take care of and that he would be back later. What I wasn't expecting was my door bell ringing a half hour later and all my girlfriends came pilling in the door. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you all be getting ready for your night out?" I asked totally confused. "Yes, but we are here to help you get ready for tonight." Keisha said, I know had the most dumbfounded look on my face because Kaitlyn continued. "Yes, Derek called us after him and Scott had a talk, apparently Scott felt bad that you guys wouldn't be able to go out, so since him and Kira are only in the beginning stages of a relationship they offered to watch the kids for you guys tonight." I looked a Kira and said "You guy's don't have to do that, we are totally willing to stay with them tonight." I was met with a no argument look and "No backing out, Scott and I just love Dustin and Elsa, and its not like they are stay here all night, we are taking them out for a pizza and taking them to mini golf and maybe meet up with Kaity and Stiles who are watching Justin and Aaliyah and maybe go to a movie" and with that I no longer argued about anything. We headed up to my room to find something for me to wear. Lydia had taken out my over night back and began filling it. "Ah Lydia why are you filling my over night bag?" I asked "Oh because you guys are not coming back here tonight and that's all I can say." Not even bothering to argue ? I went back into my closet with the other girls to find something to wear. "Oh I found it, Malia said pulling out a red halter knee length dress that tied behind the neck, I haven't worn that at all the tags were still on it, I bout it on a whim while in New York and just didn't have anything or place to wear it to. Keisha had found a matching pair of pumps I had in the way back of my closet. I had those from my high school days, before I had met Paul. After hours of showering, shaving and waxing I was finally ready and it was almost 6:30 all the girls except Kira had kissed my cheek and left. Kira had left to find the kids and Nemo and I went down to the kitchen. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Scott. "You know Scott, you guys don't have to watch the kids." I said to him as he stepped in the door. "Oh I know, but you and Derek have been together since last summer and you guys haven't had many nights out just the two of you. Kira and I have all time in the world to go out on a date, besides we love the kids and rather spend some time with them." He said and as if to prove his point Elsa came flying down the steps and into Scott's awaiting arms. The door bell rang again and I sigh at Scott and Elsa as they made their way back up the stairs. Shaking my head I turned to the door and opened it to find Derek standing there with a bouquet or pink roses and lily's my favorite. Taking the flowers from him and heading into the kitchen to put them in a vase. I had turned to Derek when I had finished. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded my head, We yelled up to the kids that we was leaving and told our two to behave themselves. Forty five minutes later found me and Derek laughing and having a good time at my favorite Stake house restaurant. We had gotten our food and was finishing up. Derek paid the bill and we left. "So my handsome where are we going to night?" I had asked. "Oh I figured a night way from home, in a fancy hotel would be nice" he said with a grin. I just nodded my head as he speed down the road. That night was by far one of the best nights we had together. The Jacuzzi, the bed, the shower, and everything in between I'll never forget that night.

I was brought out of my very happy memories by a pounding on my bedroom door, followed by it flying open and a very happy Nemo jumped on the bed and started licking my face. "Oh gross Nemo your breath smells like road kill." I said breathlessly as I shoved him off the bed and looked up to see Keisah, Kaitlyn and Melissa standing in the door way with amused smiles on their faces. "What are you three looking at?" I said, I was happy and yet highly pissed at those three. "How did you sleep?" Keisha asked with a smirk. "I would have slept a whole hell of a lot better f you three hadn't sent Derek off for the night with the guys to say at the loft!" They just laughed. "It isn't customary for the bride and groom to be together the night before the wedding." Melissa said. "Yeah well something about us being werewolf's isn't very customary either." I said with a growl as I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. "Oh hush girly you will see your knight and shining armor in a few hours." Kaitlyn said. I turned just inside the bathroom door and responded, "More like black and furry armor" she through my pillow at me but missed when I shut the door. Giggling at my crazy friends I felt more excited about today when I got in a hot shower. When I finished and dried off, I put on my underwear and strapless bra and put my robe on over top and went out to get primped.

Two hours later, I was in my dress, everyone was ready and all the guest had arrived. I was standing in my room alone lookin gin my full length mirror. This was it, I was going to be married again. I heard my phone beep that I had an incoming test message. I grabbed my phone of the night stand. It was from Derek.

_From: My Alpha _

_Today is the day baby girl, I will see you in a few minutes. I love you._

Smiling I replied

_To:My Alpha_

_See you soon my love 3_

I had just put my phone down when there was a small knock on my door. It was Sheriff Stilinki "It's time" He said I nodded my head and followed him out the door. I walked down the stairs where Reuben was waiting for me. I had asked him to walk me down the aisle. He was the only one that was the closest to an older brother I had. "You ready?" he asked. "Yes." I said and we walked to the back doors of the house. Taking one last shaky deep breath as the doors opened. I looked out and saw all of our family and friends rise, and I looked down the aisle to my awaiting husband to be. Slowly Reuben and I made our way down the aisle what seemed like an eternity was only a few seconds, we had reached Derek and the preacher. Reuben kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Derek's and went to sit beside Breaden. The Preacher had started the ceremony. Starring into Derek's eye's I could barely hear the Preacher talking. I heard enough to know when to say I do, recite our vows, and exchange rings. I finally came back to hearing it all when the preacher said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride." Smiling like there was no tomorrow Derek pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked. we turned to face our guest and heard the preacher announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs. Derek Hale." Everyone stood clapping their hands as we made our way back down the aisle hand in hand. I was now forever Mrs. Derek Hale.


	15. Chapter 15: Mood Swings

It had been a month since the wedding and our brief honeymoon. We didn't mind it thought we needed to get back with the pack as soon as possible. It was now July and we was a week away from my twenty ninth birthday. We were all relaxing in the back yard. The kids convinced Derek and I to get a pool and me being who I am I went all out with an in ground pool with a grill pit off to the side. Currently Keisha and I were sun bathing next to the pool, Derek and Peter we splashing around in the pool with Nemo looking on laying on the edge of the pool the little chicken liver wouldn't get in unless mom was going in. The sound of the back gate opening brought my attention that way. It was Issac, Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Kaitlyn. The rest of our pack was off vacationing else where in the world. Tension was getting high with three alpha's in the pack trying to run things. Deaton had said it was destiny for Derek and I to run things in beacon hills, but Reuben just couldn't let go of his head status. Being bright back to the future Issac came to sit by me at the pools edge. "Hey mum, can I talk to you an Derek in private?" Isaac asked. He had been calling me mom since Derek tuned him two weeks before the wedding. I was practically mom to all of them. Except Scott and Kira but that was understandable. Nodding I turn to look at Derek catching his eye and nodded toward the house. He nodded to the kids he would be back in a minute and climbed out of the pool and followed Isaac and I into the house. Leaning against the counter with Derek next to me I motioned Isaac to speak. " I was wondering if I could live here with you, I'm nineteen now and I just can't stand to live under my dads roof any longer" he said to us. I could feel Derek about to say something without thinking so I grabbed his arm and turned him to look at me and shook my head no. He huffed and headed of to the living room. "Isaac let me talk to him, go out with everyone else and we will give you an answer in a moment." I said he nodded and head off into the back yard. I huffed and turned into the living room. Derek was passing the floor he turned to look at me "he's not." But I interrupted him "he is our responsibility Derek, he became our responsibility when you turned him, a child from my blood or not he his still my child and I will not turn him away." I seethed at him, "Your child RJ you are ten years older than him. He is not your child" Derek argued. "He is Derek because he is apart of this pack and therefore my child and our responsibility. Now you go tell him he can move in and that's final." I was angry so angry I had no idea why. Derek was shocked that I yelled at him let alone got angry with him which was something I hardly ever did. Defeated he left out the back door to find Isaac, I went to follow only to run into Keisha "Girl what's going on with you? You never talked like that to Derek before." She said she was shocked and she wasn't the only one so was I. "I have no idea what came over me, it was so strange it was like I had the urge to protect Isaac, from my husband." I looked at Keisha and just broke she wrapped her arms around me and just shushed me. I pulled back as soon as my sobs ceased I looked into her eyes horrified "he will never forgive me for this oh Kiki what have I done?" Near the brink of tears again she said "go wash your face and go out there and apologize to him" nodding my head I hurried off to the downstairs bathroom to wash my face and collect myself. As I set off to the back door I crashed into a rock solid body. Taking a deep breath I knew who it was. I looked up into his eyes and could see the hurt in them starring back at me. "Oh Derek I'm so sorry I don't know what's wrong with me lately, the stress of what we've been through, what more can go wrong and to top if off Reuben is mad at me. I'm so sorry Derek I'm so so sorry." Clinging to him I started to cry i felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. "Shhh, baby its OK I'm sorry to I've been a little on edge myself, I know Isaac needs us I never should have thought about him not staying here." I had calmed down and pulled back to look up at him "can you forgive me?" I asked "only if you can forgive me" he said nodding my head he leaned down and kissed me passionately winding his hands in my hair I ran my fingers through his dark locks. It was getting heated until we heard "whoa the parental unit is making out in the hall way, OK kids let's go back outside mom and dad are a little busy at the moment" Isaac's voice filled the house as he ushered Elsa and Dustin back out the door. Laughing Derek and I shared one last kiss and headed out the back door, Isaac was standing by the edge of the pool talking with Stiles he was to occupied to notice me coming for him until it was to late I tackled him into the water laughing as we came up for air. The rest of the day was spent slashing and playing with the kids.

Later that night Kiki and I had just tucked the monsters into the spare room and put a movie on for the four them to watch and fall asleep to. Derek and Peter were out helping Scott with something and took Isaac to get his things from his dads house. Kiki and I were in the kitchen chatting eat junk food when it hit me. The nausea came out of no where I jumped and ran to the bathroom and wretched my entire stomach contents. I came back into the kitchen to find Kiki starring at my calendar on the fridge. "Uh RJ when was your last period?" She asked "a week before the wedding why?" I asked confused "because according to this you should of had it two weeks ago" "what" I whisper shouted and ran over to look at the calender oh god how could this be "do you have a test?" I asked Kiki "um yeah actually I do let me run to the house right quick" I nodded and she bolted out the back door, fifteen minutes later she comes back in the door a box in her hand and sticks and leaves in her hair. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh hush and go pee on this. Not everyone can wolf and still look perfect like you" she said as she tossed to box at me. I laughed all the way to the bathroom. It was one of those good test that told you about home many weeks you were along. I peed on the stick capped it back and washed my hands and walked back into the kitchen with the test in my hands. "According to the box we should know something in three minutes" I said and took a seat at the table. Three minutes later it was the time to look. I turned it over and what it said excited and yet scared me at the same time. "What does it say?" kiki asked anxiously looking up at her in shock "I'm pregnant" "that's great, wait aren't you excited?" "I am but also I'm scared what do I tell Derek we've never talked about having kids of our own and we just practically wolf adopted Isaac" I said shakily "well you better figure something,out because they just pulled up." She said. Swallowing hard as I listened to them get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Here goes nothing.


	16. Chapter 16: Nine Months Later

Nine months went by quickly; I'm laying in a bed in labor and delivery at Beacon Hills hospital. I had just got a dose of epidural which wouldn't last long Melissa McCall was my nurse and knew that the pain meds wouldn't last and she would administer more when the time came. I couldn't help but think about the night I told Derek I was pregnant it was the only worse day during my pregnancy I had.

_Derek, Peter and Isaac came in the door cutting up and laughing with one another. Isaac came over and kissed my cheek "Hey Mum" he said to me. "Hey did you get all of your stuff?" I asked he nodded in response."Ok go up and unpack, the door that is open is yours" I said and watched him disappear up the stairs. Derek came in and kissed my lips, he could see by the look on my face that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Can we go up to our room and talk?" I asked he nodded and took my hand and led me up the stairs I took one last look at Kiki she gave me a supportive smile. We walked in our room I sat on the bed as Derek closed the door. "Please baby, tell me what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything" He said as he kneeled down in front of me. Taking a deep breath I looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm pregnant" the look of confusion, disbelief, followed by anger flashed over his features. "You're what?" He shouted and stood to his feet, "Are you fucking serious? We already have three mouths to feed and now this? You have to be fucking kidding me!" He shouted even louder I knew everyone in the house heard him. He stormed out the door and I could hear him stomp down the steps t the first floor then down the basement steps slamming the basement door behind him. All I could do was cry. I hoped he would e happy about having a baby of his own. Just then Isaac came running through the bedroom door "mum are you alright?" I looked up at him and he could see my tear stained face. His eyes flashed yellow. "It's nothing Isaac I should have know he wouldn't want to have a baby." I said getting up and going in the closet to grab my suitcase. "You're going to have a baby?" he asked as I walked back in the room and laid my suitcase on the bed. "Yes and it looks like I'm doing this alone" I said. Realization flashed in his eyes and he flashed out of the room and I heard the basement door open and slam shut. I resumed my packing._

**_Derek's POV_**

_I was still stewing when Isaac appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Not now Isaac" I said and turned away. "Hell yes we are doing this now! The woman who has been the best mother I've ever head is upstairs crying and packing a suitcase Derek because you are having a damn hissy fit because you're going to be a father to a child of your own blood?" he was practically screaming, wait. What did he just say? "Wait what did you say? She was packing a suitcase?" I asked him "Yes you bloody moron, she thinks you don't want her or the baby!" He was now screaming, "Oh god what have I done?" I said running passed Isaac up the basement stairs then up to our bedroom. Isaac was right her suitcase was on the bed nearly filled with clothes. She was now where to be see, but I could hear rummaging in the closet._

**_RJ's POV_**

_I had just grabbed the last few things I was taking from the closet and headed back into the bedroom. I could sense his presents in the room when I walked back in. "What do you want Derek? You made everything quit clear when you screamed at me and then stormed off." I said as I folded the last few things and put them in the suitcase and zipped it shut. I felt his hand on mine as I finished zipping. He took my hand in his and turned me to him. I couldn't bare to look in his eyes, to afraid of what I would see there, but he lifted my chin and I had to look in his eyes and I could see it the hurt and the tears that pooled there, "I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me I guess I just got scared, but when Isaac came downstairs screaming at me, telling me that you was leaving I got scared for another reason, I don't want you to leave it would kill me to be away from you and not be able to watch Dustin and Elsa grow up or this baby grow inside of you and be born and grow up as well. Please baby can you forgive me, can you forgive my stupidness?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Yes, Derek of course I forgive you, I love you" I kissed him and hugged him to me. _

After that night we took things one day at a time. We chose not to know the sex of the baby and we had moved Dustin's room down beside Isaac's and fixed up that room as the nursery since it was closest to our room. I was ripped out of my thoughts by a crippling contraction the epidural wore off. Derek ran out of the room to find Melissa and Isaac jumped up from the chair by the wall and grabbed my hand "mum just breath, breath through it. Its almost over and there. That was a big one huh?" He said, nodding my head as Derek and Melissa came running in the room. "Isaac go sit with your brother and sister in the waiting room please" I said to him "but" he started "no buts go be with them I'll be fine you can come back when it's over I promise." He nodded his head kissed my cheek and left the room Derek took his place and grabbed my had as another contraction ripped through me I screamed squeezing Derek's hand I could hear some bones break. "I'm sorry" I said looking at him "Don't worry baby it's healing already" he said and kissed my head. "Alright RJ on the next contraction I want you to push" Melissa said from between my feet. The next one hit and I began pushing. Two pushes later Melissa handed me a beautiful baby boy. He looked just like Derek. I skilled up at him and he kissed my lips. I heard a sound coming from the door and say are other three children standing there. I nodded my head for them to come in Dustin and Elsa climbed on the bed and sat on either side of me and Isaac came around on my left side just opposite of Derek. "Mommy what are you going to name him?" Elsa asked. I looked around at my little family and said "Daniel Isaac Hale" everyone smiled at me and I heard Melissa say everyone look here. She had a camera in her hand and we all smiled. With the flash of the camera she took our first family photo. Everything was perfect. I had my loving husband on my right my loving children in my lap my wonderful adopted son on my left and a beautiful baby boy in my arms. Life was perfect.  
><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed my book, a second will more than likely be written soon, Please tell me what you think and let me know what you would like to see for the Second book, Until then Choa!<strong>_

_**Love,**_

_**AlphaGirl2015**_

_**P.S. You can find this book and my second book on wattpad, which updates quicker since I post from the app, just search AlphaGirl2015 and follow me!**_


End file.
